omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Parvati (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|SMT 3 (Current)= |-|SMT II/SMT IF (Original)= Character Synopsis Parvati is a goddess originating from Shin Megami Tensei II. She is the wife of Shiva and the mother of Ganesha in Hinduism. She is also the driving energy behind Shakti, the personification of divine female power. She once veiled Shiva's eyes, plunging the world into a state of darkness. It was then that Shiva developed the legendary Third eye on his forehead. One story tells of how Shiva banished her to earth, where she took the form of a fisherman's daughter. He then sent Nandu, taken the form of a shark, to tear apart the fisherman's net. Parvati's foster-father offered her as a wife to any man who might slay the menacing shark. And so Shiva took on the form of a young man, captured the shark, and took Parvati as his wife once more. One day when Parvati was bathing she ordered Ganesha to guard the bath's entrance so that no one could look upon her naked form. When Shiva was refused entrance by the boy he lopped his head off, but Parvati then took the head of an elephant and placed it on his neck. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C, likely 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Parvati '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Goddess of Love and Beauty, Hindu Goddess, Wife of Shiva and Mother of Ganesha '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Parvati and specifically embodies Love and Beauty), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Parvati is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Empathic Manipulation (Her mere presence can induce the feeling of love and as a goddess/embodiment of such, she can manipulate it on a fundamental degree), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon such as Parvati are capable of passively maintaining entire space-time sector within Yhe Schwarzwelt. In addition, similar demons can create universes within The Expanse), Attack Reflection, Absorption, (Repels attacks with Tetrakarn, Nullifies electrical attacks with Null Elec, Drains attacks with Phys Drain), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force / Wind), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially increasing her own power while diminishing that of foes, making an enemy comparable or stronger than herself into a weakling. Increases Attack with Tarukaja, Increases Defense with Rakukaja, Heals Possession ailment with Kotoludi, Increases Magical defense with Samakaja, Increases Magical power with Makakaja, Increases defense with Marakukaja), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all resistances and magical barriers), Healing (Increases healing power with Heal Boost, gradually heal Magical power with Chakra Walk, Increase healing power by 50% with Divine Grace), Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Magic, Forcefield Creation 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Demons such as Mada , whom of which casually devours entire space-time continuums and the gods that reside within them, are naught but vastly lesser aspects of Parvati. Goddess Kali, who's the embodiment of time itself, is inferior to Parvatia among the Hindu God pantheon. Vastly superior to the likes of Loki who can spawn entire universes as a result of his presence in The Expanse. Implied to be comparable to the likes of Belial and Nebiros, which also would possibly make her superior to Ouroboros) Speed: Immeasurable '(Demon Gods should be unbound by Space and Time, given they are native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ (Mada, a god capable of consuming entire universes and the gods that reside within them, is nothing but an aspect of Parvati. On par with Goddess Kali, who embodies the concept of Time. Possibly comparable to the likes of Ouroboros, Belial and Nebiros) Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Above The Norns and Mada, the latter of which is big enough to contain multiple universes he's consumed) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' (Exists beyond the concept of time, and her mere manifestation is one with all of time. Holds a high degree of cosmic awareness and connection to the universe, and is one of Hinduism's most important deities) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Lotus Flower, Pinaka '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mabufudyne:' A powerful ice-based attack that freezes all foes at once. *'Dia: '''Heals Parvati's HP and grants her more stamina Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Demons Category:Religious Figures Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Wind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2